Konoha High
by NarukoxSasuke19
Summary: FemaleNaruto. It's the first day of high school and every one is so excited to see eachother again,especially a certain Uzumaki girl wanting to see a Certain Uchiha. will she finally tell him how she feels , if she does does he feel the same way?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

It was silent. The wind blew threw his hair making him look even more gorgeous. His onyx eyes were looking at me , his face was flushed looking bright red. He parted his lips like he was going to say something , but he didn't … nothing came out his mouth. I thought he was angry at me for some reason, but it turns out I was wrong after he said those three small words…

"Naruko…. I love you!" Sasuke Yelled looking deep into my sea blue eyes.

I was overwhelmed with mixed feelings. I didn't know what to say – I mean the guy that I secretly liked since pre-k...LOVES ME!- I was speechless. The only thing I could say that escaped my lips were .. "S-Sasuke…" that's it.

" I understand if you don't like me …. I just had to get it out of my chest… I just HAD to tell you!" He says.

Sasuke steps close to me and takes my hands into his. I felt my cheeks burn , I knew I was blushing like crazy as soon as he put my hands in his. Just thinking 'bout him telling me that he loved me gave me courage to tell him how I felt about him.

" S-Sasuke…" I said nervously, but the courage and confidence was still burning inside me.

He looks at me having hope in his eyes that I will except his confession " What is it Naruko?" he asked moving his face a few inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. " I – I …. I love you too" I said with a smile. He smiled back at me and leaned down and kiss me. This was a day that I would never in my whole life forget.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day of High School

**Chapter 1: First Day of High School **

The sky was dark blue and the stars were out shining so bright. I was leaning on Sasuke's shoulder looking at the beautiful night sky with him on the beach; it was wonderful being there with him , it felt so ….. right.

" Oh, Sasuke the sky is so beautiful tonight" I said while wrapping my arms around his.

" I know this is going to sound corny Naruko….. but not as beautiful as you" Sasuke said now looking at me. " Oh Sasuke !" I exclaimed , we leaned in about bout to kiss- _Riiiiinnng Riiiiinnng- _my eyes flew open "_awwww it was just a dream" _I said to myself pouting. I looked at the calendar and smiled " September 5th," I thought to myself " the beginning of my high school year is finally here" I get up out of bed and walk over to my brothers' room.

_*Knock* * Knock*_ " Naruto get up !" I yelled " we have to get ready for school!" Knowing how my idiot brother would hear me but still stay in bed, I had a plan on how to get him up. I went to the kitchen and pour some water into a bucket and walked back to narutos' room. I was standing over him with the bucket in my hand looking really annoyed.

" NARUTO GET YOUR ASS UP NOW OR ELSE!" he still didn't answer all he did was turn to the other side facing the wall. I sighed in angry and poured the bucket filled with water on him. " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" naruto shrieked. " For not getting up when I said to.." I said looking annoyed " now hurry up and get dress we have to go soon" I left his room so I could as well get washed up and dress for school.

~ At school~

We finally got to school, Not that early but not that late to. I saw my three best friends there as we arrived. The girl with blonde hair and teal eyes was Temari, me and her as been best friends since middle school; the girl in the middle with dark indigo hair and very light lavender eyes was Hinata , now Hinata and me go way back since we were 3 years old , she is like a sister to me I love her so much ; finally the girl next to her with two brown buns is Tenten , Tenten and I has been friends since elementary school.

" Hinata-chan!" I yelled while glompping her and we both fall to the ground.

She starts to giggles , hugging me back " I'm happy to see you too Naruko." I get off her , lending a hand to help her up. Looking at them devilishly, they knew I was going to glomp them as well so they hurried upped and hugged me.

"I missed you so much !" squealed Tenten , Temari said the same thing but not much in a squeal more like in a cool, calm , relaxed kind of way. "We're in the same class together! And …" a smirk appeared on Tenten's face " a certain somebody that you like is in our class too ." I was blushing like how Hinata blush when she sees my brother.

" L-Like I care…" I stuttered narrowing my eyes looking to the side still blushing.

This time it was Temari's turn to smirk "You know you do … it's all over your facing saying that you care. I mean look at you … your blushing like Hinata does."

"H-Hey!" Hinata turned beat red, I guess she was kind of mad we used her as an example. But hey… it's true.

"Heh sorry Hinata." Temari said while scratching the back of her head. Hinata calmed down "It's ok Temari …. I have to say so myself … it is true , coming lets go to class." We nod our heads and headed to class. On our way to class we laughed at a joke Tenten told us, it wasn't really that funny but we didn't wanted to tell her that so we just pretended to fine it funny. Hinata opened the door to our class room, we looked inside and immediately our jaws dropped . _**What the fuck?... **_

_**cliffhanger ! xP i hoped you liked chapter 1 ^^ this is my first fanfic that i wrote so i hope you like it :D**_

_**Naruko: well of course they'll like it ... it has me in it ! xD**_

_**Sasuke: ... **_

_**NarukoxSasuke19: wow naruko ... thats really ... wow TT^TT**_

_**Naruko: what ?...**_

_**Sasuke : slow .**_

_**Naruko: SHUT UP ! IM NOT SLOW !**_

_**NarukoxSasuke19: well they are gonna start arguing so ima wrap this up. bye everyone ^^**_

_**Sasuke : bye **_

_**Naruko: BYE EVERYONE =^.^=**_


End file.
